Printing devices are used to print hard copies, of electronic documents stored on user devices, for personal, business, or administrative purposes. Examples of user devices may include workstations, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, notebooks, smart phones, and the like. The printing devices can directly communicate with user devices, or can communicate with the user devices over a network.
In case the printing devices communicate with the user devices over a network, network printers are generally employed. The network printers have built-in network interfaces, such as wireless or Ethernet interfaces, and can work with any user device connected to the network. Further, in many establishments, the network printers are shared by multiple user devices for optimal use of printer resources.